Naomi Yumeno
is the leader/captain of SSP, Keiko Yumeno's daughter and Ittetsu Shibukawa's niece. History Ultraman Orb After having mysterious dreams of a giant of light fighting, she founded the SSP with her friends, Jetta and Shin to track down mysterious phenomenon and monster sighting. She also took part in part time jobs in order to fund her organization. Naomi is first seen with her friends investigating the strange weather patterns of the atmospheres and was saved by a mysterious giant. She later know the giant is Ultraman Orb from Jugglus Juggler. Later on, she met Juggler whom stated he liked storms. After witnessing Orb's battle with Maga-Basser, she returned Gai's Harmonica after Gai introduced himself to Naomi and her friends. When buildings are mysterious reported to be sinking, Naomi went into a building that is about to sink and witnessed what Juggler was doing. Despite trying to hide herself from Jugglus, Jugglus caught her and attempted to kill her until Gai arrived to save Naomi. Naomi then ask who the two are, but Juggler told her some thing is better to not knowing it. Gai brought Naomi to safety out of building and leave it to her friends as Juggler awakens Maga-Grand King with his Kaiju Cards. Naomi later wakes up and find Orb appeared again to fight Maga Grand King. Naomi, with her friends and uncle went to the forest to investigate monster sightings around the lake in the forest. Later, she was chased by Maga Jappa. However, she escapes in time by the arrival of Ultraman Orb. Naomi saw Orb for the third time as she witnessed Orb finished off the monster. She then cheered as Orb defeated the monster. Later on Gai and the SSP went to a hot spring place with her getting hit in the face while she was being given soap. When Naomi was working part time at a job until her friends came, she complained to her friends about the extremely hot weather. She and her friends later get umbrellas to shield themselves from the hot weather and at the same time, investigating the issue. Naomi then see another sun that is caused it. She later witnessed Orb's efforts to solve the problem and brought an injuried Gai to her office for him to heal. Naomi was later taken hostage by Alien Zetton Maddock, whom tricked her earlier on to investigate a new monster sighting inside a factories. Gai later came and saved Naomi from HyperZetton Deathscythe. After Orb defeats the said Kaiju, Naomi invited Gai to stay with them at the SSP Office as their ally. Naomi can first be seen in a zookeeper-like outfit. She and her comrades later witnessed the arrival of Galactron. She later argued with her friends about Gakactron's naming before coming up with the name 'Galactron'. Naomi was later captured by Galactron and placed her under the mecha's control, possibly using her to coordinate attacks and speaking through her, such as "Earth, like the other worlds will be reset". Later, Gai tried to save Naomi but failed. Naomi was later hospitalized after being critically injured from Galactron's destruction under the hands of Orb Thunder Breastar form beam finisher, the Zedcium Ray. While under a coma, she woke up after Gai arrives to visit her in the hospital. Gai now hates himself (referring to Orb), with Shin and Jetta agreeing. While hosptialized, her friends from SSP visited her and she knows about the explosion in Rulsaka 108 years ago. Suddenly, her mother and uncle appeared in picturesque clothing. They spoke to her about how the media hates Orb and asked for her feelings, saying that similarly to how she was influenced by Galactron, perhaps Orb was influenced as well. Just as Juggler tries to kill her, Gai appeared as saved her. While having a conversation with Gai, Naomi reveals about her backstory and her great-great grandmother, after singing the melody that Gai always sings with his Harmonica, Gai realized Naomi is actually the descendant of Natasha and had survived the explosion, Gai then hugged Naomi, thanking her. Naomi later "saved" Orb, allowing Gai to regain his confidence and assuming back his Orb Origin form, enabling him to defeat Zeppandon. Naomi later meet up with Gai again. Ultraman Orb The Movie: Lend Me The Power of Bonds! TBA Gallery Ultraman Orb Naomi_happy.jpeg Huh.jpeg Ohhhhhhhkkkkkk.jpeg Naomi and Org.jpeg Naomi_hospitalized.jpeg|Naomi hospitalized Snapshot 1 (10-24-2016 10-10 PM).png Gai saving Naomi.jpeg|Gai saving Naomi from Juggler Juggler+Naomi.png NaomiNatasha.png NaomiSlash.png IMG_20170507_142859.jpg IMG_20170507_142740.jpg|Naomi on Gai's lap IMG_20170507_142638.jpg|Naomi and Juggler IMG_20170507_142813.jpg IMG_20170507_142656.jpg IMG_20170507_142714.jpg IMG_20170507_142755.jpg IMG_20170507_142829.jpg NaomiInHospital.jpeg 53351C46-8853-488D-8A59-EFD21B3823C8.jpeg B67D3625-FB2A-4587-9CBB-CBCD4FA38352.jpeg Ultraman Orb The Movie: Lend Me The Power of Bonds! img_ee470bb62e3339cec29cc171e1840b8c45808.jpg Miscellaneous Orb2.jpg Trivia *A running gag within the series is Naomi tripping over an object, usually to a comical effect. In episode 12 and 19 however, her doing this actually had importance to the plot, rather than just comedy. Category:Female Characters Category:Human Characters Category:Ultraman Orb Category:Ultraman Orb Characters Category:Allies Category:Civilians Category:Leaders Category:SSP Members